clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarthFish
Hello! Thanks for visiting my talk page. I greatly encourage you to sign your posts so I know who I am dealing with. Please, remember the rules of posting. DarthFish 20:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC)DarthFish Have fun Editing! CPE Council hi manafred it me bluerfur i dont remember running into a person named teddy 1236 what i do remember is fighting any army that we saw it was hard to fight becase it was happening during the midevil party and penguins that where roleplaying as knights and kings and evil knights and all that where getting in the way alot so it was really confusing so thats basicly what i remember and are sever leaders part of the cpe council becase if they are when and where do they meet? please anser back soon *YES! CPE Council is made up of mostly server leaders. Others are generals and Senators (Server Representatives). They usually meet once a month. The Exact time is The first Friday of the month at 6:00 p.m. FYI, We only have about 2 members. So don't attend any meetings until we have at least 6 servers under control.If you can accomplish that, You will get the highest medal possible. The meetings take place at my igloo. I shall post them on my Wiki page for now. When I get my own webpage, I will post it there! Also, keep getting more recrutes! P.S. MAKE SURE NO INVADING ARMIES CAPTURE OUR SERVER! hey manafred wordpress.com is a site that you can set up a webpage for cpe on its the same site acp put theirs and you can set up a chatroom for cpe on xat.com and what server are the meetings on **Usually, we meet on the Home base. But since we only have one server, we'd meet there. But, like I said, I would recommend only meeting when we control 4 - 6 servers. Otherwise, it will be boring and only regarding one server. That one. Anyways, Thanks for the idea! I will DEFINITLY look into that. manafred now that snowshoe is our server who is the server leader oh and anser back soon **Hmmmmmmmmm. I am still thinking about that. I am leaning towards bluerfur. You know what. Bluerfur is server leader. I want that off my chest, so congrats bluerfur, you are our new Snow Shoe server leader! manafred who are our allies and eneimes please anwser back soon *Well, currently, we have no enemy. (Which is a good thing!) But no allies, either! I wuld appreciate it if you can get us some allies. Good allies to have would be ACP, Agents, Ninjas, and/or Nachos. We are friends with Agents, but not complete allies, which means they will help us in a war. ~Emperor Manafred manafred from what i know the ninjas are not really a organized army with many ninjas claiming to be leaders each going to war with the agents *Thank You for the Update! ~Emperor Manafred MANAFRED I WAS JUST WANDERING HOW THE WEBSITE FOR CPE WAS COMING ALONG *It's coming along. Won't be up for a while though. Still having technical difficulties. hey manafred its been a while since we have hade updates i was wondering how the wabsite was coming along and when it will be up *I have been REALLY Busy with other matters, so I have put off to upating the website until something major happens. If you can make a major event (i.e. War, alliance, etc.) I will work on it. I am tending to the website, but haven't posted it yet. Thank You for remining me of this matter. Have a wonderful day! P.S. Keep up the good work! 03:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC)DarthFish edit WEBSITE UP I have worked hard on this, and it isn't totally finished, but it is working! The link is right here! Can I? Can I join the CPE? My penguin name is Chief 117.Papayaking 22:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *Yes, Of Course! No need to ask. Just sign your penguin name on the page, like I see you already did, and voilà! You're our newest member. The only time you need to ask, is when you wish to be a Guard. Then you need an appointment. Have Fun! Please read the rules and objectives before going into fighting. Thank You! 12:42, 26 May 2009 (UTC)DarthFish **The new guy, sanford something, hes mainly in this for the war stuff. Oh and do you have to have a appointment to be a spy? Im good at "spy stuff".Papayaking 00:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ***Yes. I need to know exactly who is spying so I don't get you in trouble for treason. Ifwe can set a time to meet, that would be great!I could really use you! 23:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC)DarthFish (Emperor Manafred)